Retail store locations, such as drug stores and toy stores, require a large amount of shelving to display items to consumers. The shelving should be inexpensive, easy to install and capable of housing and displaying a large number of items. To satisfy these requirements, many retail store locations use gondola shelving systems. Gondola shelving systems typically employ long metal gondola shelves attached to slotted gondola uprights. These systems can be quickly and inexpensively assembled and are universally used in retail store locations.
It is also desirable in retail store locations to employ signs along rows of shelves. These signs may include advertisements, promotional information, or product information, and may be lighted to attract consumer attention. Sometimes it is preferable for the signs to be hinged to allow easy access by store clerks or consumers to products stored behind the signs. Alternatively, it may be preferable to permanently affix the signs to the shelf system either because no product storage is desired or to prevent easy access to lighting systems situated behind the signs.
Due to inconsistencies in the gondola fixtures and installation and variances in site construction, gondola shelves are frequently not precisely aligned with one another. In other words, low quality equipment and improper installation may result in misaligned shelves. Variances in the floor level at the retail store location may also result in misaligned shelves. Thus, two gondola shelves that are supposed to be at the same height may actually be at different heights.
Even a slight misalignment of two shelves may results in visually perceptible variances in the height of signs hanging from the shelves. In a row of shelves tens or hundreds of feet long, such variation cause the signs to appear misaligned, off center, or tilted. This result is visually undesirable for a retail store location and may cause structural interference preventing optimum functionality.
Thus, an object of the present invention is a novel sign system for use on gondola shelves. A further object of the present invention is a sign system that draws gondola shelves at different heights to a common plane for hanging signs at a uniform level. Another object of the present invention is a signage in a gondola shelving system that is visually appealing to consumers.
Yet a further object of the present invention is a sign system wherein the signs may be adjusted in a variety of directions to account for variations in how the shelving is aligned. An additional object of the present invention is a hinged shelf system wherein a sign is rotatable from an open to a closed position.
Yet a further object of the present invention is a rotatable sign that can be locked in an open position. An additional object of the present invention is a sign shelf system wherein the sign can be locked in a closed position with slidable fasteners that account for shelving dimension variations. An further object of the invention is an illuminated sign on a gondola shelf system.